Somebody to you
by Law Masen Cullen
Summary: Todos pasan por cinco etapas hasta aceptar un problema, la primera es la negación, o como yo llamo "Demonios, no", le sigue la rabia nombrada por su narrador "Hijo de puta", la negociación o "Tal vez", la depresión, que considero como un buen nombre "mierda" y la aceptación o "estoy jodido". Así que si gente, yo estaba realmente jodido en este momento.


**_Hola lindas, primero que nada quiero decirles a las que estén leyendo Volviendo a ti, que estoy un poco trabada pero que ya casi termino los dos próximos caps así que no se preocupen que ya pronto tendrán actualización. Lo segundo es que esta historia la tengo desde ya hace un tiempo en mi mente y simplemente la tuve que escribir o no podría seguir con la otra historia. Tercero y ultimo, es que es un songfic que inspiro la canción "Somebody to you" de The Vamps. Y ademas tiene unas cuantas referencias a Transformers, El señor de los anillos y algunos otros personajes de Marvel y DC comics por que soy una fan y no pude evitarlo. _**

**_Besos, Lau. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somebody to you<em>**

Hay momentos que nos definen, momentos que impactan de tal manera que nos cambian para siempre.

Bueno, tal vez para siempre es algo melodramático. Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo, soy un adolescente. Volviendo al tema... es como cuando te dicen que Santa no existe. Si, en algún punto de tu niñez llega ese bastardo, todo traumado pero queriendo mostrarse como un sabelotodo, lo llamaremos "Jasper Hale" porque, no lo sé, se me antoja ponerle el nombre de mi mejor amigo. No porque tenga algún rencor hacia el por arruinar alguna ilusión infantil, no, claro que no. Pero volviendo al asunto, ya saben, llega, justo cuando todos hablan de lo que le han pedido al panzón en la estúpida carta, y te dice todo orgulloso "Que infantiles son todos" con su voz chillona insoportable de 7 años "Mis padres dicen que Santa no existe, que son ellos los que nos dan los regalos y que es momento de madurar".

Y si bien, como todos pensaran, es distinto un mocoso de 7 a un adolescente o un adulto, todos y cuando digo todos, es absolutamente todos, pasan por cinco estados o etapas. La primera es la negación, o como yo mismo llamo "Demonios, no", le sigue la rabia nombrada por su narrador "Hijo de puta", la negociación o "Tal vez", la depresión, a la que yo llamo y déjenme decirles que considero es un gran nombre "Mierda" y por ultimo llega la gran y maldita aceptación, a la que nombre "Estoy jodido".

Así que si señores y señoritas, yo estaba realmente "Jodido" en este momento. Pero como toda historia, esta tiene un inicio y déjenme decirles, no es este.

**_Etapa 1: "Demonios, no"_**

-Tengo una idea-

Miré hacia mi derecha por un segundo, donde se acababa de sentar mi mejor amigo Emmett, antes de acelerar mi Camaro. Sonreí levemente y alce mi ceja. Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezó a buscar maneras para retrasar el momento de iniciar las clases, pero lamentablemente, el día había llegado.

- Emmett, ya resígnate. Es el primer día de clases y no hay nada que cambie eso.- Lo interrumpió mi hermana Alice, que iba acurrucada en el asiento trasero con su novio, y mi otro mejor amigo, Jasper. Ellos estaban juntos desde el Kinder y yo realmente no entendía como lo hacían. Estar con alguien por tanto tiempo y ser, ya saben, "exclusivos". Eso no era lo mío.

- Pues que se joda la secundaria. Necesito algo nuevo, estoy harto de todas esas huecas que han pasado por la cama de todos. ¿Saben lo que necesito? Una sexy rubia con urgencia.- Sep, ese era mi amigo. Por suerte lo tenía a él y a nuestro lema "Nada de amor, solo sexo". Para lo primero ya habría tiempo cuando seamos adultos aburridos en traje.

Vamos, no entiendo por qué alguien querría atarse siendo tan joven y teniendo todo el tiempo del mundo. Éramos seniors, populares, todos querían ser nosotros, todas querían estar con nosotros.

Aunque Emm tenía un punto, las zorras de aquí ya aburrían. O pasaron por todos y corrías el riesgo de contagiarte herpes o algo peor, aunque siempre utilizáramos a nuestro amigo Prime. O si no, las muy tontas se enamoraban y luego eras un "maldito cabron " por partirles el corazón. Eso me enfurecía. Nunca prometíamos nada, así que sus llantos me daban igual.

-Dijeron que los Swan tenían dos hijas seniors, mellizas. No las he visto aun, pero tal vez tengan suerte chicos.- Bendito seas Jasper, al fin alguien decía algo positivo hoy.

Me coloqué bien mis Ray ban y entré al estacionamiento de Forks High.

-Esperemos que así sea- Suspiré mientras estacionaba en mi lugar habitual cerca de la puerta.

-Mientras tanto, disfrutemos nuestro reinado- respondió Jass mientras me guiñaba el ojo a través del retrovisor y bajaba del auto.

Sonreí y salí también. Este era mi reino.

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, ser el mariscal de los Sealions, el presidente estudiantil, un Cullen y, obviamente, malditamente apuesto, tenía sus beneficios.

Me apoyé en la puerta de mi bebé y prendí un cigarrillo.

-Eddie, cariño ¿me extrañaste como yo a ti?- daagh Tanya. Rubia, caliente, pero peor que una sanguijuela. Me tense mientras se pegaba a mí y pasaba sus uñas por mi pecho. ¿Ven? Sanguijuela.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas Eddie. Soy Edward. ED WARD. No es tan difícil, cielos.- Saqué sus manos de mí y me alejé unos pasos. Lo juro, nadie me irritaba más que ella. Era el perfecto ejemplo de "Calladita te ves más bonita".

-No te enojes, cariño.- ¿Realmente estaba haciendo un puto puchero? Esa mierda daba miedo.

-Nos vemos- Le respondí cortante mientras me encaminé hacia mi locker. Un año más campeón, solo uno.

Eché un vistazo a mi horario y maldije por lo bajo. Literatura con Finley. Esa mujer me odia, lo juro.

40 pasos, 15 saludos, 12 chicas arrastradas y 20 suspiros después, me desplomé en mi lugar al final del aula. Daba gracias a que la profesora me hubiese aislado hasta el final.

Tal vez podía ser el Rey del instituto, pero cada año, la sensación de encierro aumentaba. No veía la hora de salir ya de aquí hacia Londres, Los ángeles, tal vez New York e ir a la universidad.

Solo un año más, me volví a repetir como un mantra.

-Bienvenidos mis tesoros, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente en las vacaciones, porque este año vamos a trabajar muchísimo. Tendremos a mi amado Shakespeare, para ena- Un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Gracias a Dios. Su excéntrica voz solo se comparaba a sus excéntricas ropas. La escuche resoplar y encaminarse hacia la puerta mientras yo miraba por la ventana. "Por favor, que pase rápido la hora" pensé.

-Chicos, tenemos dos nuevas alumnas, espero que les den una cálida bienvenida y no se comporten como unos neandertales.- Debían ser las Swans de las que hablaba Jasper.- Ellas son Rosalie e Isabella Swan, se trasladaron desde Las Vegas y tienen 17. Chicas tomen asiento, Rose, allí con Mike e Isabella, allí atrás con Cullen- Levante la vista justo cuando vi al prototipo de Barbie sentarse con Newton. "Toda tuya Emm" pensé. Definitivamente era su tipo. Rubia, modelito, fría y vanidosa.

Un movimiento delante de mí capto mi atención y me arrepentí de no haber volteado a ver antes.

Me enderecé en mi asiento y la seguí con la mirada. Ahora, eso es de lo que estaba hablando. Era la reencarnación de todas mis fantasías. Alta, morocha con destellos rojizos y ojos grises. Y que va, sería un mentiroso si no decía que tenía un cuerpo como el de la mismísima Megan Fox.

Creo que mi último año será mucho más interesante. No me molestaría para nada tener a esa muñeca en mi cama por unos laaargos meses.

Que empiece la cacería.

- Cullen- Me llamó Finley. Desvié mi vista de la castaña y observe a mi némesis- Espero que se comporte. No quiero que moleste a la señorita Swan con sus dotes de galán ¿fui clara?- Continuó bajándose los anteojos para mirarme a la cara. Vieja chismosa.

Sentí a la chica sexy reírse mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado.

-No se preocupe profesora, soy todo un santo- le sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- El día en que tú seas un santo, el mismisimo infierno se congelará.-

- Eso ha dolido Profesora Finley. Y yo que pensé que nos llevábamos bien.- acoté con falso pesar.

-Compórtese- Finalizó y empezó con la clase.

- Un placer, soy Edward Cullen- Me presenté mientras giraba y la miraba lo más insinuante que podía.

Me miró de reojo y me asintió con la cabeza. Alto, retrocede y PAUSA. No, ella no lo hizo ¿o sí? ¡Básicamente me ignoró! El mundo se ha vuelto loco. Bien Edward, tranquilízate, tal vez es tímida.

- Así que Las Vegas... Nunca fui ¿es tan genial como dicen?- le pregunte.

-Si.- O tal vez es solo una perra grosera.

- Okkkk- bueno, esto va a ser un poco difícil. Pero nada es imposible para Edward Cullen.

Decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que termine la clase si no quería empezar el semestre en castigo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de hora me apure y levante todas mis cosas. Cuando termine, mi Afrodita estaba saliendo por la puerta junto con su hermana. Corrí, esquive, salte y empuje todo lo que hallaba en mi camino hacia ella.

-¡Hey, Bella! Ya que eres nueva por aquí, me imaginaba que tal vez querrías a alguien que te ayude a conocer el pueblo y la escuela... Podríamos tal vez quedar a tomar algo ¿Que dices preciosa?- cabe aclarar que toda esta palabrería tuve que decirla mientras básicamente trotaba para seguir su paso por el pasillo. Se estaba haciendo de rogar, lo captaba.

Tuve que detenerme abruptamente cuando vi que ella hizo lo mismo y me miro con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, eso no era algo normal, usualmente las chicas no me miran así.

-Mira, dejemos las cosas claras desde el inicio. Tú eres el típico cliché de secundaria. Tipo popular por el que todas las chicas mueren, probablemente seas el capitán del equipo de baseball o básquet o futbol y eso a mí me da igual. Por qué, y aquí la cuestión más importante del asunto, yo no soy la típica cliché de chica que estará rogando por tu atención o súper contenta porque te fijaste en ella. Así que por que no salteamos todo este circo y asumimos las cosas más rápido. No saldré contigo así que espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que lo intentes. Ahora si no te importa, tengo una clase a la cual asistir.- Y así sin más, después de toda su mierda de chica intelectual me dejo a mí, Edward jodido Cullen, parado, solo, en el medio del pasillo.

¿Pero quién demonios se creía? Pues a mí me valía mierda ¿No quiere salir conmigo? Ella se lo pierde, Edward Cullen no le ruega a ninguna chica, por más sexy que sea. Demonios, no.

**_Etapa 2: Hijo de puta._**

Está bien, sabía que aunque me desquitara rompiendo en pequeñas migas el muffin que tenía en mi bandeja, no se iba a ir la rabia dentro. Pero, maldita sea si no estaba enojado. Un mes, un maldito mes de ver como la muy perra era todo sonrisas y amabilidad con todos, pero en el segundo que yo entraba en su visión, ella simplemente se volvía la reina del hielo. En serio, ¿en qué puto mundo una chica reacciona así porque alguien la invita a salir? Fue solo una vez, no quiso, bueno. No volví a insistir, yo no le rogaba a nadie.

Ustedes pensaran ¿Por qué no la ignoras? Y el problema aquí es que está bastante difícil hacerlo cuando se habían vuelto tan amigas de mi hermana. Vamos! Si parecía que se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, mejores amigas por siempre y toda esa mierda. Y encima adoraban a Jasper. Maldito bastardo suertudo.

La tenía que ver todo el tiempo, en casa, en la escuela, en el cine, en el club, en los partidos, en los entrenamientos. Ya estaba harto. Lo único que me consolaba es que Rosalie parecía tener el mismo extraño odio hacia Emmett. Lo sé, no debería ponerme así, más aun con Emmett completamente coladito por la rubia, pero realmente disfrutaba de no ser el único que tenía el odio injustificado de las Swan.

Escuche su risa y rodé los ojos hastiado. Osea, por favor. ¿Qué cosa puede llegar a decir Black que la tiene tan divertida? Ese niño de mami lo único que sabe hacer es hablar de sus músculos y de lo mucho que los trabaja en el gimnasio. Cada musculo que gana son como 100 neuronas menos.

Emmett se levantó de golpe de su asiento al lado mío y salió como si lo estuviese persiguiendo el mismísimo Megatron de la cafetería. Al llevar mi vista hacia el frente pude ver el por qué. La rubia se estaba besando con el estúpido de Royce King. Resople y me levante de mi asiento para ver donde estaba Emm.

Estas chicas debían estar muy mal para elegir a King y a Black antes que nosotros. Ok, sé que no somos los más confiables, que probablemente tengan unos cuantos revolcones hasta la graduación y después si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero aunque sea nosotros éramos sinceros al respecto, esos dos eran peor, solo pretendían no serlo, engatusaban a las chicas y después las dejaban por el primer par de tetas nuevo que encontraran.

Golpee uno de los casilleros mientras pensaba en eso. ¿A mí que me importaba? A la mierda ellos, a la mierda las Swan. Por mí que se pudran en el infierno.

Encontré a Emm un par de minutos después en la yarda 20 intentando derribar las mierdas esas que los defensores utilizaban para entrenar.

-Emmett, para con eso o te lastimaras el hombro antes de que empiece la temporada y yo te pateare el trasero.- le grite mientras me acercaba trotando. Le dio un empujo más y se sentó en el pasto.

-He disfrutado todas nuestras aventuras y fiestas, pero si hubiese sabido que eso me jugaría en contra cuando conociese a la mujer de mi vida, no lo habría hecho.- murmuro enfurruñado mientras arrancaba pedazos de pasto. Negué con la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Le palmee la espalda y luego lo golpee con el puño en el hombro. - ¿Qué demonios hombre? Eso dolió.

-Deja de quejarte como un bebe, ¿la mujer de tu vida? ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes estar enamorado de ella Emm, la conoces desde hace un mes. Dijimos que íbamos a dejar todas esas mierdas para cuando tengamos, no sé, 30. Sé que es el tipo de Barbie que a ti te gusta pero ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

-Ed, realmente eres un idiota. Te lo digo enserio. Ella es la chica para mí. Y no digas nada que he visto como se te van los ojos por Bella. Puedes intentar negarlo, pero estas igual de coladito por ella y te revienta que este tonteando con Black.

-JA JA JA no me hagas reír. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de ella? A ti sí que te hizo mal esa rubia. Amor y Edward Cullen no entran en la misma oración.

Emm se levantó mientras suspiraba cansinamente. Se agacho para verme a la cara con una sonrisa de suficiencia y dijo:

-Cuando te des cuenta de eso hermano, y lo harás, yo estaré en primera fila viéndote a ti, quejarte como un bebe. Y voy a amar cada parte de eso.- luego de esa mierda empezó a alejarse hasta los vestuarios. Me levante enojado y lo mire. Hijo de puta.

-Jamás pasara eso idiota.

El solo levanto su mano en signo de paz y se fue. Lo vuelvo a decir, hijo de puta.

**_Etapa 3: Tal vez._**

Está bien, lo admito. Puede que tal vez y solo tal vez, ella me guste un poco. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno, analizándolo bien pude darme cuenta de que hay pequeños detalles de ella que se y que parece nadie más notar. Como cuando sonríe y hace esa cosa con la nariz tan tierna. O como se le iluminan los ojos cada vez que habla de libros o música. O como se rasca la mejilla cuando está nerviosa.

Umm, ok. Creo que he mostrado el punto. Pero lo importante es que no estoy enamorado. No como el idiota de Emm que se ha estado arrastrando detrás de Rosalie desde que después de un mes de que empezara a salir con Royce King, lo encontró con Irina Donovan detrás de las gradas mientras ella tenía su boca pegada al amiguito de él. Si bien luego de que Emmett golpeara hasta dejarlo en la enfermería a King por eso, se llevaran mejor, Rose se la estaba haciendo bastante difícil al pobre.

Pero bueno, el asunto aquí es que si bien había admitido que Bella me gustaba un poco, no cambiaba el que no esté conforme con eso. Quiero decir, no estaba bueno que estando con otra chica, me viniera su rostro a la mente. Ni que me muriese de celos cada vez que la veía con Black, que por cierto estaba a punto de sacarse la careta. Y era hora, hace 3 meses que están juntos y eso estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

Lo importante es que, después de 3 meses, tenía mi oportunidad de desenmascarar al perro sarnoso de Black. Había escuchado como el muy idiota le decía a Quil y Embry en los vestuarios, que había conocido a esta chica en Seattle y que la llevaría este viernes a una feria en las afueras de la ciudad. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que Bella vea que el tipo que ella creía tan superior a mí, era un puto farsante. Así que puse en marcha mi plan. Le comente a Alice que había una feria en Seattle y que sería genial que vayamos todos el viernes. El resto fue historia. Alice se encargó de decirles a las Swan, a Emmett y a Jasper y como el chucho ya tenía su supuesta escusa de lo que haría el viernes, Bella ni siquiera le dijo si quería venir.

Nos reunimos todos a las 5 en la casa de Emmett ya que todos iríamos en su Jeep y partimos hacia allí. El viaje fue ameno gracias a las charlas de mi hermana aunque Bella seguía sin dirigirme la palabra más de lo necesario a pesar de tantos meses. Pero a mí se me estaba acabando el tiempo, el mes siguiente partiría unos 3 meses de intercambio a Inglaterra y no volvería hasta el próximo semestre. Si quería hacer un avance con Bella y anotar el touchdown antes de irme tenía que ser ya.

Después de subirnos a unas cuantas atracciones, estuvimos paseando por donde estaban los juegos en donde podías ganarte peluches y esas cosas. Bella se quedó parada viendo un gran peluche de un león en uno que tenías que lanzar la pelota de futbol americano hacia un objetivo y tirar al chico en la plataforma al agua.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? – le pregunte al pararme a su lado. Me miro de reojo y por obra y gracia de Odín el padre de todo, decidió hablarme.

-No sería buena idea. Si bien soy buena gimnasta y en vóley, pon una pelota que no sea esa a la ecuación y terminara en catástrofe. Nunca he podido lanzar una de esas, además de que no tengo tanta puntería. – termino alzando un poco sus hombros resignada. La tome de la mano a pesar de su mirada interrogante y la lleve a donde estaba el que atendía el juego. Le di 5 dólares y eso me dejaba con 3 intentos para tirar al pobre idiota. Me reí por lo bajo, solo haría falta uno.

-Mira trabajar al maestro pequeña- le dije con mi sonrisa ladina mientras le soltaba la mano dejándola a mi lado y agarraba la pelota.

Mire el objetivo y estaba a unos 25 metros aproximadamente de mí. Sentí a Emm, Jass y los demás alentarme y mire por un segundo a Bella que me miraba ansiosa antes de retroceder unos 20 metros más ante las miradas incrédulas y burlonas de los demás.

-Fanfarrón.- grito Emmett. Y yo reí mientras lance el balón. Directo, perfecto y chico al agua. La gente aplaudía mientras me acercaba nuevamente. Recibía palmadas en la espalda y ovaciones. Sabía que la sonrisa engreída que traía no se me iría en un buen rato.

-Bueno chico, tienes todos los premios para elegir qué quieres.

-Quiero ese león.- cuando dije eso, sentí a Bella jadear mi izquierda. En cuanto lo tuve en mis manos me voltee hacia ella y se lo entregue con una sonrisa. Vi cómo iba a negar y decir que no lo podía aceptar así que entre en acción nuevamente- Tómalo Bella. No quiero un león de peluche, así que si lo quieres bien y si no lo tiro a la basura porque no hay manera de que camine con esa bestialidad por toda la feria a menos que sea de alguien más.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y por primera vez, fui dueño de una de esas sonrisas tan dulces que le daba a todo el mundo menos a mí. Lo tomo suavemente de mis manos, se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla. El aliento se me trabo y me costó respirar por unos cuantos segundo.

-Gracias Edward. Ha sido un gesto muy dulce de tu parte.

-Soy todo un dulce- dije bromeando y le saque una carcajada de lo más tierna.

-Sí, un dulce caramelito, pero ahora ¿Podemos por favor ir a la montaña rusa?- Emmett siempre tan oportuno. Rodé mis ojos y me ofrecí a llevarle el peluche a Bella que por poco y era más pesado que ella. Nos dirigimos riéndonos y bromeando todos juntos hacia la fila cuando Rosalie freno de golpe y maldijo incluso más que un camionero mirando fijamente hacia la fila.

Al dirigir todos nuestra vista hacia allí pudimos ver el por qué. El maldito perro estaba ahí, besando a una linda morena que no era Bells. La observe para ver su reacción, pero no había dolor allí, solo una gran rabia.

-Bells, vámonos. Ese chucho no vale la pena.- le dijo Rose.

-Sí, ya nos vengaremos luego. –siguió Alice.

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos.

-¿Estas segura que no quieres hacer nada al respecto? Puedo ir y romperle la cara al chucho si tú quieres. Te aseguro que no sería ninguna molestia para mí.- le murmure cuando me puse a su lado de camino al auto.

-Aunque sería algo digno de ver, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es irme a casa.-respondió algo decaída pero intentando darme una sonrisa.

-Bells, déjanos darle su merecido. Ese cabron tiene que aprender su lección.

-Gracias Emm y a ti también Edward, pero realmente quiero ir a casa.- Antes de que Emmett replique algo más negué y lo hice seguir hacia el Jeep al ver a Bella a punto de llorar.

Ya adentro me enfurruñe en una esquina y no pude evitar ponerme a pensar…

Está bien, sé que esto es lo que yo había planeado, encontrar al chucho demostrando ser el perro que yo sabía que era. Pero por algún motivo, eso no me ponía feliz. Bells estaba triste por él, no se sentía como si yo hubiese ganado.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que me sorprendí al darme cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a la casa de las chicas y que ya estaban a medio camino de la puerta.

Baje rápidamente mientras la llamaba. Sentí alivio al verla girar y esperarme.

-Hey, cualquier cosa si cambias de opinión me dices y me encargo. O puedo jugarle una broma en el vestuario, lo que sea ¿sí?

-¿Sabes? No eres tan malo como pensé que eras Cullen. Prometo que si cambio de opinión, serás el primero al que recurra. Y gracias por el león otra vez.

-No fue nada. ¿Cómo lo llamaras?- pase mi peso de un pie al otro. Lo admito, estaba un tanto nervioso, pero era la primera vez que ella decía algo bueno sobre mí y hablábamos civilizadamente. Sonrió de una manera que nunca la vi, era un tanto coqueta y por un segundo pude ver un destello maligno en sus ojos.

-Eddie, ya que me recuerda a ti. Al menos así es como luce tu cabello después de tantas veces que pasas tus manos por él.- y estallo en risas mientras la miraba ofendido.

-Muy graciosa Swan. –se encogió de hombros y me regalo una sonrisa amistosa. Esta era mi oportunidad para dar un paso más.- ¿Qué dirías si te ofreciera una tregua? Ya sabes, no matarnos con la mirada todo el tiempo e intentar, no sé, ser amigos.

-Eso me gustaría. Es una tregua.- sacudimos nuestras manos al cerrar el pacto y le sonreí. Se acercó y dejo un suave beso en mi mejilla por segunda vez en el día. Sentía mi piel hormigueando por donde sus labios habían estado.-Adiós Edward.

Mientras entraba a su casa y yo al coche estaba seguro que tenía una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro. Emmett se giró en su asiento y antes de arrancar dijo:

-¿Ya vas a admitir que estas tan coladito por ella como yo con Rosie?

Y no le respondí. Pero tal vez, tal vez así era.

**_Etapa 4: Mierda._**

-¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Osea, fue su culpa que la relación terminara. Vi su lengua dentro de la garganta de esa zorra. Y se cree con derecho de decirme que no me acerque a ti. ¿Puedes entender a ese tipo?- refunfuñaba Bells mientras nos lanzábamos las pelotas entre las yardas 10 y 20. Si, ahora sabía tirar gracias a mí que le había enseñado. Debía admitir que cuando se enojaba con alguien más que no fuera yo, se veía malditamente linda.

-Te dije que me dejes golpearlo cuando fue lo de la feria.- respondí mientras atrapaba el balón que lanzaba cada vez con más fuerza. – no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Él no puede decirte que hacer y lo sabes. Solo esta celoso de que nosotros nos llevemos bien y a él lo ignores.

No pude evitar reírme al ver la mueca despectiva que hacía con su rostro. Y más aún cuando se tiro al pasto frustrada. Me acerque y recosté a su lado mientras esperaba su contestación.

-Últimamente me he pateado a mí misma por no dejar que lo hicieran. Pero bueno, la próxima simplemente lo pateare a él.

-Déjame estar presente cuando lo hagas.

-Tal vez no podrás verlo si te marchas a Inglaterra.- susurro un poco más calmada.

Suspire y me senté mirando hacia el campo. Estas últimas dos semanas nos habíamos hecho amigos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. La verdad es que me gustaba pasar el tiempo con Bells. Me sentía cómodo con ella y me gustaba, pero era solo eso. Además me iría en una semana por tres meses a Inglaterra así que me resigne a que no iba a pasar nada con ella por lo menos antes del viaje.

Sé que debería estar feliz de ir, era una gran oportunidad para mí, me abriría las puertas a muchísimas universidades, pero una parte de mi quería dejar todo y quedarse cada vez que ella lo nombraba con ese tono decaído.

-Lo sé, pero serán solo tres meses ¿no puedes hacerlo antes o después así no me lo pierdo?

-¿No puedes simplemente no irte?- refuto ella.

-Bells, sabes que es…-

-Una gran oportunidad, que te abrirá las puertas a muchísimas universidades. Lo sé. Es solo que, te has convertido en un gran amigo en estas últimas semanas y temo que eso no sea igual cuando vuelvas. La verdad es que voy a extrañarte horrores Ed.- murmuro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Es extraño, no pensé que le diría esto a alguna chica y menos si es mi amiga, pero yo también voy a extrañarte pequeña. Pero dejemos de hablar de esto ¿sí? Todavía queda una semana para disfrutar de mi maravillosa presencia. Vamos a hacer algo divertido, es viernes, las clases terminaron y nosotros seguimos aquí ¡por Ironman que no puedo permitir esto!- dramatice mientras me levantaba y a ella de paso.- hay que salir, vamos por los chicos y cambia esa cara.- continúe mientras la arrastraba hasta el estacionamiento.

-Si mi capitán.

Esta chica estaba loca.

Dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. Estos últimos diez días habían pasado tan rápido…

-Promete llamarnos todos los días y atendernos cuando lo hagamos nosotros- le asentí a mi madre mientras sonreía. La pobre estaba muy preocupada, no quería dejar que "su bebe" se fuera solo al primer mundo.- No tomes nada que te de un extraño, no te hagas muy amigo de nadie a ver si quieres quedarte allí después de eso. Y tampoco una novia extranjera, eso sería aún peor. - Emmett, Alice y los demás se destornillaban de la risa, yo solo me removía incomodo en mi lugar. Mi madre estaba chiflada, pero yo la amaba.- ¿Tienes todo?¿Pasaporte, documento, pasaje, comida para el camino, tu celular, nuestros teléfonos, el papel con el nombre de quien pasara a buscarte? Porque eso es muy importante, sabes que no puedes irte con un extraño y- era mejor que parara esto o no me iría nunca.

-Madre. Ya no te preocupes, tengo absolutamente todo eso y más. Los llamare todos los días o les atenderé si no lo hago. Dudo que me haga muy amigo de esos estirados y lo mismo va con la novia. Ya tranquilízate mujer, veras que estos tres meses se pasan volando.- la abrace fuertemente cuando empezó a llorisquear y a quejarse bajito de por qué había aceptado este intercambio. Era una niña cuando algo le molestaba.

-Llámanos cuando llegues hijo, cuídate y estudia mucho.- se despidió mi padre dándome un abrazo.

-Eso hare- palmee su espalda y me gire hacia los chicos.

-Bueno, no les diré que me extrañen porque sé que lo harán, es decir, mírenme, ¿Cómo podrían no extrañarme?- bromee un poco como para aligerar el ambiente. La verdad es que era fatal para las despedidas.

Alice inmediatamente se lanzó sollozando a mis brazos exigiendo que la extrañe, que la llame y que le traiga regalos. Era igual a mamá. Compartimos un incómodo abrazo de chicos tanto con Emmett como con Jasper y me reí de Emm diciendo que se cuiden las adolescentes británicas. Rosalie me deseo buen viaje con un leve abrazo y yo le susurre que dejara de hacer sufrir a mi amigo. Ella se sonrojo de la misma manera que su hermana y solo pude sonreír ante su reacción. Esperaba que cuando regrese ya estén juntos así Emmett dejaría de lloriquear como una magdalena.

Me coloque en frente de Bells y la verdad es que no sabía que decirle. Alce mi mirada hacia su rostro y me sorprendió verla llorando.

-Pensar que este chico cliché hasta hace un mes atrás te caía mal y ahora estas llorando por su partida. Cuidado Bells o pensare que te has convertido en la chica cliché y me quieres.- se secó delicadamente las lágrimas y me propino un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Cállate de una vez y abrázame Cullen. – la rodee con mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo.- ¿me traerás un regalo?- musito bajito. Me carcajee un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Algo que veas y digas, esto lo debería tener Bells. Algo que te haga acordar a mí, porque eso significaría que estuviste pensando en mí.- suspiro, dejo un beso en mi rostro y me soltó. ¿Es absurdo que no quiera soltarla?

-Está bien. Pero que conste que sé que me quieres y que vas a extrañarme. Nadie se resiste a Edward Cullen. – le guiñe mientras retrocedía un paso y agarraba mi mochila con las cosas que utilizaría en el avión.

-Deja de decir estupideces y hablar de ti en tercera persona. Weirdo.- y después de su contestación me saco la lengua. Que madura.

Oí la última llamada de mi vuelo y partí hacia la puerta de abordaje. Entregue mi pasaporte y el pasaje y me gire para saludar por última vez a mis amigos y mi familia.

La verdad es que los iba a extrañar del asco. Pensé mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón después del despegue. Cerré mis ojos y me puse los auriculares de mi Ipod. Abrí la lista de reproducción que Bella me había armado para el viaje, la verdad es que era un lindo detalle. Puse en aleatorio y sonreí cuando escuche la primera canción. Thinking about you de Calvin Harris. Oh sí, yo le gustaba aunque se haga la difícil.

Ya habían pasado dos meses que a decir verdad se me habían vuelto eternos. Hablaba todos los días con mis padres y bastante seguido con los demás. La verdad es que dada esta experiencia podía decir con seguridad que descartaba toda universidad que no esté en USA. No me gustaba estar tan lejos de todos.

Había hecho grandes amigos en el internado, porque sí, me encontraba en el típico internado para hombres pero era bastante genial. Al menos en este nos dejaba tener nuestros celulares cuando no estábamos en clases.

Igual, siendo completamente sincero, no veía la hora de regresar. Andaba decaído y aunque mantenía mis excelentes notas, no tenía ganas de nada.

Entre a mi habitación y tome mi celular. No sé cuándo había pasado, pero la verdad es que mi fondo de pantalla cambiaba cada dos días cuando Bells me mandaba alguna selfie que me gustaba. Lo sé, no es normal, pero solo me gustaba como se veía. Obvio que sería mejor verla en persona… me preguntaba como sabrían esos labios y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello cuando la besara. Pero solo me gustaba, nada más.

Puse el whatsapp y la cámara en la conversación de Bella. Ayer no le había mandado la selfie diaria y se enojaría si no lo hacía hoy. Habíamos tomado esa costumbre.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan gay sacándote fotos y te vas a duchar que el toque de queda empieza en media hora?- se burló Garrett, mi compañero de cuarto, mientras entraba a la habitación, tiraba la toalla al lado de su cama y se tiraba boca abajo en ella.

Le rodé los ojos, tome mi toalla y el short y remera que usaba como pijama. Verifique una vez más si Bells había abierto el whatsapp, pero aparecía como última vez conectada unas tres horas atrás. Malhumorado me fui a bañar. ¿Qué me importaba a mi si ella no abría inmediatamente nuestra conversación? Tal vez este con sus padres, o con Rosalie, o salió con las chicas ¿y que si estaba en un cita, tal vez? Eso a mí me daba igual. Bueno ¡demonios, no! Mataría al bastardo que la tocara.

Me tire en mi cama y hundí la cabeza en la almohada. Tampoco es que pudiese hacer nada estando aquí. Seamos sinceros, tampoco podría hacer algo allí si ella quisiera salir con algún estúpido. No debería de importarme siquiera, pero por algún extraño motivo lo hacía.

Mierda. ¿Es que tal vez me estaría enamorando de ella? Mierda, no, no ¡NO! Quiero decir, soy Edward Cullen, yo no me enamoro. Mierda. No. Basta Edward, solo tienes que parar justo aquí. No le hagas caso a la opresión en tu pecho pensándola con otro, no le hagas caso a tus celos, a tus ganas de verla, de hablar con ella. Mierda. No. Solo me gustaba. Sí. Solo eso ¿verdad? Mierda. Ya basta de esto Cullen.

**_Etapa 5: Estoy jodido._**

Al final mis pensamientos no habían estado muy alejados de la verdad, Isabella si había salido con un idiota que conoció en un café de Seattle. No es como si me importara. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Por supuesto que me importaba. Pero eso se solucionaría en dos semanas. Solo dos semanas y estaría nuevamente en Forks y me aseguraría de ese y cualquier otro estúpido que se quiera acercar a mi Megatron. Porque eso es lo que ella era para mí. Solo le hizo falta llegar, que destruyo mi mundo.

Y aquí me encontraba, eran las 12 de la noche y yo solo miraba el techo. Ella había salido en otra cita con él. Tal vez si la llamara para ver cómo le fue no le molestaría. Tome atolondradamente el celular y apreté llamar al encontrar su número.

-Hey.- saludo en un susurro.

-Hey ¿sigues en la cita? – le hable igual de bajo.

-No, estoy encasa acostada. Pero hablo bajo porque no quiero despertar a nadie. ¿Llamaste solo para eso?- alce mi mano en señal de victoria al saber que no estaba con él.

-No, pero no podía dormir y quería saber cómo estabas y como te había ido.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir y la verdad es que dudo que vuelva a salir con Benjamin. Es un gran chico, pero no es mi tipo. No lo sé, solo había algo que me impedía divertirme o sentirme bien por completo.

-Oh, lo lamento Bells- obvio no lo hacía, pero no se lo iba a decir a ella.

-No importa. – se quedó un segundo callada y cuando volvió a hablar, no sé cómo, pero supe que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.- Así que dos semanas ¿eh?

Me reí quedamente y supongo que tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro. Está bien, tal vez me gustaba… mucho.

-¿Ya me estas extrañando? No puedo decir que no lo sabía, soy irresistible Bells, mientras antes lo admitas, mejor será.

-Ya quisieras. Pero la verdad es que si, te extraño, todo está muy aburrido aquí sin ti.

-Yo te extraño a ti también. Ya falta poco para que vuelva y- justo cuando iba a decirle que no se iba a escapar de mi tan rápido cuando lo haga, mi gran compañero decidió hacerse participe de nuestra charla privada.

-Hey casanova, yo sé que es muy difícil en el día hablar por teléfono, ¿pero tenías que hacerlo hoy? Mañana tenemos 2 evaluaciones. Ya cuelga ese odioso teléfono.- gruño mientras se sentaba en la cama y me miraba irónicamente.

-Lo único odioso aquí eres tú. ¿Por qué no agarras ese palito que tienes y vas a practicar lacrosse o algo?

-Bien que te gusta jugarlo, cabron.

Sentí a Bells reírse mientras escuchaba nuestro intercambio. La puse en altavoz y le hable.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero bienvenida al día a día con mi compañero de habitación y nuevo amigo, Garrett. Garrett, ella es Bella. – el levanto una ceja en mi dirección y negó con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Bella, me disculpo por mis malos modales, pero no soy muy amable cuando me despiertan sin consideración alguna.

-Lo lamento Garrett y buenas noches. Prometo que no ocupare a Ed por mucho tiempo más. Que duermas bien y suerte mañana con tus dos evaluaciones.

-Oh, muchas gracias Bella.- respondió Garrett sorprendido.- Pues vaya, ella si tiene modales Edward ¿La drogaste para que quiera estar contigo o qué?- me comento riéndose.

-Somos solo amigos- respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Él se largó a reír y yo me removí incómodo. Saque el altavoz mientras le mostraba mi dedo del medio al estúpido que tenía como compañero.

-Supongo que es hora de que corte el teléfono. Se comporta como una llorona cuando no duerme bien.

-Sí, nadie quiere una llorona al lado- se rio.-Adiós Ed, hablamos luego y nos vemos en dos semanas.

-Sí, dos semanas. Sueña conmigo sexy, que sé que lo quieres.- la moleste y le colgué antes de que me mande a la mierda.

-No sabía que los "solo amigos" se hablaban a esta hora y menos que tengan la sonrisa de estúpido que tienes tu ahora.

-Garrett, solo cierra el pico.

-Deberías replantearte su "solo amigos" por qué no creo que ni tu ni ella se crean eso.

-Vete a dormir, cabron.

-Lo que digas, dulces sueños príncipe encantador.

Y se ganó una almohada en el rostro.

Creo que flash me había dado sus poderes porque nadie, ni siquiera yo, pensó que podría correr tan rápido. Mientras todos iban bajando del avión, yo ya casi llegaba a la puerta de salida. Estaba ansioso por ver a todos, pero debía admitir que esperaba que Bells estuviera aguardando por mí junto a mi familia y Emmett.

Después de los trámites comunes salí hacia el salón de espera y empecé a buscar a todos.

-EDWAAAAAARD!- y Alice se me colgó por la espalda. – te extrañe tanto hermanito, por favor no te vuelvas a ir. ¿qué me trajiste?

-Te traje muchas cosas Alice, yo también te extrañe hadita. – respondí mientras la bajaba y la abrazaba.

-Mi bebe está con nosotros- susurro mama cuando se unió al abrazo.

-La familia está completa otra vez. – agrego papa al sumarse también.

-Awww, abrazo grupal que Eddie volvió a nosotros.- Me alegraba que nada había cambiado, Emmett, bueno, siempre seria Emmett.

Como era de esperarse, se unió al abrazo, asi como Jasper, Rosalie y ¡sí! Bella.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Edward!- gritaron todos juntos, por lo que riendo me tape mis oídos.

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que me extrañarían. – uno a uno me saludaron, hasta que al final solo quedo nuevamente Bells.- Así que ¿no hay abrazo para mí?

-¡Volviste!- Bueno, esto me tomo por sorpresa, básicamente se colgó a mí con piernas y brazos como si fuera un coala. No me malinterpreten, me encantaba este recibimiento. Más aún me encantaba ver su sonrisa, o la manera en cómo se sentía su cuerpo junto al mío, o la forma en la que su respiración rosaba mi cuello. Es decir ¿Cuántas veces en la vida podrías encontrar a alguien al cual su cuerpo encajara tan perfecto con el tuyo, como lo hacía el de ella y el mío? Era casi como si ella estuviera hecha solo para mí.

Bueno, mierda. Emmett estuvo siempre en lo correcto.

-Ok, estoy jodido.- dije al tener esa revelación. Bella se separó de mí y me miro confundida. Odín, que linda se veía confundida.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Te lo dije, lo sabía. No me creíste, quisiste negarlo, pero yo EL GRAN EMMETT MCCARTY lo sa bi a. – gritaba el gran idiota bailando en su lugar.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Bells.

-Le pasa que- vamos Edward, tu puedes hacerlo. Dile lo que sientes.- bueno veras, es que yo negaba algo, que se ve que era muy evidente y el me lo decía todo el tiempo pero yo no quería creerle. Pero me ha golpeado todo junto ¿sabes? Fue como una especie de revelación, y sé que probablemente no termine bien para mí, porque bueno, no soy la mejor opción pero yo, lo que realmente quiero decir es. Yo, bueno mierda.- ok, esto no estaba yendo bien.

-Ed, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dices y ya? No entiendo nada de lo que dices.- su mano intentaba reconfortarme acariciando mi cabello y yo solo esperaba que no me golpee después de que se lo diga. La pequeña si que pegaba duro.

-Bella…- espere a que me mirara para saber que me escuchaba. No iba a poder ser capaz de hacer esto dos veces.- Bella, eres la Matrix de mi Optimus Prime.

Ladeo un poco la cabeza y me miro entre confundida y divertida y, volviendo a la sinceridad de siempre, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

¿La Matrix de mi Optimus Prime? ¿Enserio? Dios, soy un estúpido.

-Demonios, no es de esta manera como pensé que saldría. Es decir, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensarlo, simplemente me di cuenta y lo dije. Pero esto, esta fue la peor declaración del mundo. Déjame ponerlo de otra manera- hable atropelladamente. Ella solo asintió mientras me miraba un poco entretenida. Tal vez eso era buena señal, no salió corriendo ni me miro como la reina del hielo que era antes. – Bueno, veras Bells, yo solía vivir pensando solo en mí y en lo que yo quería. No quería sentir nada por nadie ¿Sabes? Pero ahora despierto todos los días buscando la forma de ver tu rostro. Y cuando estaba en el internado, lo único que hacía era ver las fotos que me mandabas imaginando como seria probar tus labios. Dios solo mira como me tienes Bells. Ni siquiera puedo decir una palabra sin ponerme a temblar. – vamos Edward, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.- todo el mundo quiere ser reconocido, famoso, millonario, pero cada vez que te veo todo eso desaparece, porque todo lo que siempre voy a querer, es ser alguien para ti. Listo lo dije.- la mire esperando a ver qué pasaba y una pequeña sonrisa fue apareciendo en su cara.

-Bueno, esa sí que fue una buena declaración- respondió. Alzo su mano y me acerco desde el cuello de mi camisa hasta que nuestras narices se chocaron.- Aunque siendo honesta, me gustó mucho tu primera declaración.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices Bells?- susurre y aunque suena patético, estaba bastante esperanzado.

-Yo digo, que tú eres- pasó sus brazos por mi cuello abrazándome y me echo una mirada divertida- el anillo de mi Gollum- está bien, eso fue mucho mejor que todo lo que yo dije. No puede evitar ponerme a reír a carcajadas. Ella era única, perfecta para mí.- ¿vas a hacerme esperar mucho por mi beso? Mi precioso- y la bese. Aunque fue un beso con muchas risas, porque ella estaba loca, hay que admitirlo. Pero yo también lo estaba y eso nos hacía perfectos el uno para el otro.

-Jasper, me debes 200 dólares, pendejo. Te dije que Eddie estaba enamorado de Bells. - y Emmett siempre seria Emmett.


End file.
